


Casa de Horror

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Creepy Mexican Ghost Stories [6]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Macabre, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Frida visits a old haunted house. Based on the Billy and Mandy episode Who Killed who.





	1. Chapter 1

Manny, Pablo, Rodolfo and Grandpapi were playing a game as Frida, Marigraciela and Brie Brie walked to them.

Brie Brie babbled

Grandpapi said "Not now Brie Brie"

Marigraciela said "Hmm Casa de Horror"

Manny said "I don't think this game is way too scarier"

But they saw a old Mexican style mansion

Thunder crashing

Pablo said "Look guys it's just a mansion haunted by the ghost of a old lady named Ms. Salazar"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh?"

Pablo said "A long time ago there was a woman who bought a house and she leads a peaceful life until one tragic day a mean girl breaks the window. After Ms. Salazar died, her ghost haunts her mansion."

Frida and Marigraciela gasped

Pablo said "Legend has it whoever goes into Salazar Mansion"


	2. Chapter 2

Frida walked inside Ms. Salazar's mansion.

She saws the decorations

But she hears a ghostly moaning.

She walked as the portraits seem to follow her with their eyes.

Frida went to Ms. Salazar's room.

Frida thought Whoa Ms. Salazar has a beautiful room.

Frida hears a meow.

Cat meowing

It was her pet cat.

Frida screamed and falls.


End file.
